cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cdr's problems with the Godzilla Fandom
All my problems with the Godzilla fandom. This is not targeted at anyone in particular. The List * MonsterVerse fanboys. * People who make Bagan overrated by overusing him in fanfics and making him really OP for no reason. ** The fact that Bagan always gets more love than other unmade Kaiju, or video game Kaiju for that matter. ** People who complain too much about Bagan being overrated (not encountered these yet but I imagine they're annoying) * Everything always turning into a Toho vs Legendary debate aka "Godzilla 2014 vs Shin Godzilla". ** Fight debates between incarnations of Godzilla in general * TohoKingdom (namely the various reasons for it's infamy) * Cringey crossovers like the Bridge. * All of the horrible Monster Island Buddies ripoffs that plague Youtube. * Godzilla Neo. I personally don't like the designs, the story telling reeks of bad fanfiction, and it has spawned countless ripoffs on Deviantart. * Godzilla vs Koopzilla/relating material, this was a very bad fan film to me. While I don't think Godzilla is invincible, I think he can still beat Bowser in my opinion. * People who are STILL whining about the 1998 film, turning it into a bandwagon effect of people who weren't even alive when the film came out jumping on the hate train and hating on it. ** People who deny that Godzilla 1998 is legally an incarnation of Godzilla. * People who act like a Death Battle means/decides anything. This goes for ALL fandoms/ Seriously, those fights do not decide anything. * Fanboys who think Godzilla is invincible. * Bad fanfictions * Uncreative variant OCs * Kaiju Shipping. Especially when the ships make no sense (*ahem* Godzilla x Mothra). I prefer if characters are in a relationship that they be of the same species. * Godzilla fans who hate on or are otherwise ignorant to other tokustatsu franchises like Gamera or Ultraman for no apparent reason other than they like Godzilla more. * Fans who believe Godzilla has to be super serious all the time/Showa haters. * Trying to make Kaiju "realistic", leading to terrible raptorized redesigns that plague Deviantart. ** When these people think they can still make fun of the 1998 movie even though they themselves slapped some spikes on a t-rex and called it Godzilla. ** People who don't realize that traditional Kaiju designs are actually more realistic (thicker legs to hold their mass, upright posture and tail on the ground so as not to topple over) * People who are still complaining about Godzilla's Revenge. This might be even more pathetic than complaining about 98. It's a damn kid's movie, get over it. ** People who complain about the 70's Godzilla films that fall into the same boat. * Complaining every time Toho changes Godzilla's origin or design yet still praising the 2014 film (why do people do this) * Figure Wars * Cringey Youtube Drama that is the reason I don't watch any of the current Godzilla Youtubers. * Kaiju Girl things (only the over sexualized/fetishy ones) * People who keep making stupid fan theories about the MonsterVerse. * Godzilla fans who think Ultraman is a robot. * People who still complain about the outcome of King Kong vs Godzilla. * All this stupid "Godzilla is a God" shit, which is only derived from Godzilla's OPness and the use of the word "God" in his name. For the last time Godzilla is not a God. * Similarly, people who cannot accept that there are fights Godzilla cannot win. * Nitpick: Non-Japanese fans calling Godzilla "Gojira" for no reason. * People who hate on Mothra because "a moth can't beat Godzilla" * Anyone who fanboys over a specific incarnation of a character and not the character as a whole, e.g; G14, Final Wars Gigan. * Probably other things I'm forgetting. Category:Lists Category:Because Cdr Category:Godzilla Category:Fandoms Category:Godzilla Fandom Category:Stuff Category:Things Cdr doesn't like about a thing Category:List of Problems with the Godzilla Fandom pages Category:I'M SORRY SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA